ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MUGEN Battle Royale!
Super Smash Bros. Arena is an upcoming crossover game for Wii and Nintendo 3DS. The game will pubilshed by Nintendo, Cartoon Network Interactive, Disney Interactive Studios, Nickelodeon, and Mojang. It will feature Nintendo, Disney, Nickelodeon, Benny,Leo and Johnny's Adventures, etc. Characters Mario *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Wario *Yoshi Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix Jr. Kirby *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Toon Zelda Earthbound *Ness *Lucas *Claus *Paula Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Mercury (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Mars (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Jupiter (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Venus (with poison-shielding mask) SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton Invader ZIM *Zim *Gir *Dib Pokemon *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer The FT Squad *Kyle the Otter *Kristen the Otter *Kaya the Otter Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures *Benny the Beast *Leo the Lionheart *Johnny the Lion *Rae the Lioness Adventure Time *Finn *Jake Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Kururu *Dororo Prehistoric Monsters *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor *Parasaurolophus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pteranodon *Stegosaurus *Spinosaurus *Woolly Mammoth *Oviraptor *Pachyrhinosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Styracosaurus *Smilodon *Ankylosaurus *Tylosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Woolly Rhinoceros *Carnotaurus *Dimetrodon Fire Emblem *Marth *Ike Star Fox *Fox McCould *Falco *Wolf The Lion King *Simba *Timon *Pumbaa Annoying Orange *Orange *Pear *Marshmallow *Passionfruit *Midget Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Grapefruit Mickey Mouse universe *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Agent P (Perry the Platypus) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshritz Regular Show *Moredicai *Rigby The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson Others *Sackboy *Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) *Mr. Game & Watch *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Steve (Minecraft) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Hermann Fegelein (Downfall) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Non-playable characters *BMO *Vanellope von Schweetz *King Candy *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson *Anais Watterson Voice Cast Engilsh Cast *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, and Wario *Kenny James: Bowser *Sam Kelly: Peach *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *Michele Knotz: Pokémon Trainer *TBA: Announcer, Master Hand *Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi *Makiko Ōmoto: Kirby, Ness *Lani Minella: Lucas, Claus, and Paula *Antony Del Rio: Pit *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Link *Rachael Lillis: Jigglypuff *Jim Walker: Fox McCloud *Mark Lund: Falco Lombardi *Grant Goodeve: Wolf O'Donnell *Takashi Nagasako: Donkey Kong *Katsumi Suzuki: Diddy Kong *Kyle Grove (kylgrv): Kyle the Otter *Kristen (wrightgirl11, last name unknown): Kristen the Otter *Benny J. Ross: Benny the Beast *Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale: Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus (Agent P) and various prehistoric monsters *Dan Povenmire: Dr. Heinz Doofenshritz *Matthew Broderick: Simba *Quinton Flynn: Timon *Ernest Sabella: Pumbaa *Alyson Stoner: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Jenny, Jelly Otter (replacing Jenell Brook Slack, because of growing up.) *Adam Rose: Peanut Otter *Gina Marie Tortorici: Baby Butter Otter *Patrick Seitz: Scorpion *Thomas Kretschmann: Hermann Fegelein *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob SquarePants and Ice King *Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star *Jeremy Shada: Finn *John DiMaggio: Jake *J.G. Quintel: Mordecai *William Salyers: Rigby *Logan Grove: Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye: Darwin Watterson *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck *Markus Persson (Notch): Steve, Zombie and Enderman *Dane Boedigheimer: Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmellow *Robert Jennings: Grapefruit *Justine Ezarik: Passion Fruit *Kevin Brueck: Grandpa Lemon *Todd Haberkorn: Keroro *Brina Palencia: Tamama *Christopher Sabat: Giroro *Chuck Huber: Kululu *J. Michael Tatum: Dororo *Jason Adkins: Ike *Hikaru Midorikawa: Marth *Richard Steven Horvitz: Zim *Rosearik Rikki Simons: Gir *Andy Berman: Dib *Rodger Bumpass: Squidward *Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown: Mr. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence: Plankton *Keith Ferguson: Danny Phantom *Grey Delisle: Sam Manson *Ashley Johnson: Sailor Moon *Lacey Chabert: Sailor Mercury *Vyvan Pham: Sailor Mars *Danica McKellar: Sailor Jupiter *Mae Whitman: Sailor Venus *Kevin Michael Richardson: Various prehistoric monsters *John C. Reilly: Ralph *Jack McBrayer: Irving and Fix-It Felix Jr. Japanese Cast Charactor Gallery MarioBrawl.png|Mario LuigiBrawl.jpg|Luigi PeachBrawl.png|Princess Peach BowserBrawl.png|Bowser WarioBrawl.png|Wario YoshiBrawl.png|Yoshi DK.png|Donkey Kong Diddy.png|Diddy Kong Ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph Felix.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. KirbyBrawl.png|Kirby Dedede.png|King Dedede Meta.png|Meta Knight LinkBrawl.png|Link ZeldaBrawl.png|Zelda SheikBrawl.png|Sheik GanonBrawl.png|Ganondorf ToonLink.png|Toon Link ToonZelda.png|Toon Zelda Ness.png|Ness Lucas.png|Lucas Claus.png|Claus Paula.png|Paula Sailor Scouts in Poison-Shielding Masks -1 - Sailor Moon.png|Sailor Moon Sailor Scouts in Poison-Shielding Masks -2 - Sailor Mercury.png|Sailor Mercury Sailor Scouts in Poison-Shielding Masks -3 - Sailor Mars.png|Sailor Mars Sailor Scouts in Poison-Shielding Masks -4 - Sailor Jupiter.png|Sailor Jupiter Sailor Scouts in Poison-Shielding Masks -5 - Sailor Venus.png|Sailor Venus SpongeBob.png‎|SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick.png|Patrick Star Squidward.png|Squidward Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs SandyCheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Plankton.png|Plankton Zim.png|Zim Gir.png|Gir Dib.png|Dib PikaBrawl.png|Pikachu JigglyBrawl.png|Jigglypuff PkTrainerBrawl.jpg|Pokemon Trainer Kyle.png|Kyle the Otter Kristen.png|Kristen the Otter Kaya.png|Kaya the Otter Benny.png|Benny the Beast Leo.png|Leo the Lionheart Johnny.png|Johnny the Lion Rae.png|Rae the Lioness Finn.png|Finn JakeAT.png|Jake Keroro.png|Keroro Tamama.png|Tamama Giroro.png|Giroro Kururu.png|Kiruru Dororo.png|Dororo T-Rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Tricer.jpg|Triceratops Raptor.jpg|Velociraptor Para.jpg|Parasaurolophus Pachy.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus Pter.jpg|Pteranodon Steg.jpg|Stegosaurus Spino.jpg|Spinosaurus Woolly_Mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Ovi.jpg|Oviraptor Pachyrhino.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus Plesiosaur.jpg|Plesiosaurus Styraco.jpg|Styracosaurus Saber-Tooth.jpg|Smilodon Ankylo.jpg|Ankylosaurus Tylo.jpg|Tylosaurus Brachio.jpg|Brachiosaurus Woolly Rhino.jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros Carno.jpg|Carnotaurus Dimetro.jpg|Dimetrodon Marth.png|Marth Ike.jpg|Ike FoxBrawl.png|Fox McCloud Falco.png|Falco WolfBrawl.jpg|Wolf SimbaBrawl.png|Simba TimonBrawl.png|Timon PumbaaBrawl.png|Pumbaa AnnoyingOrange.png|Orange Pear.png|Pear Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Passionfruit.png|Passionfruit MidgetApple.png|Midget Apple Lemon.png|Grandpa Lemon Grapefruit.png|Grapefruit Mickey.png|Mickey Mouse Trivia *Jelly Otter will be voiced by Alyson Stoner, since Jelly's original voice actor "Jenell Brook Slack", grew up. *Pit's voice actress, was going to be Lani Minella, but later replaced by Antony Del Rio, due to the release of Kid Icarus: Uprising, which was released on March 23, 2012. *This will be the first fighting game to be published by Disney Interactive Studios. *This game will be similar to Mugen, another fighting game, where they feature crossovers. *Captain Falcon, Snake, Pikmin, and Sonic the Hedgehog will not appear in the game due to a larger amount of playable characters. *This will be the second Cartoon Network fighting game, the first was Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *This will be second Hitler Parody Fighting Games the first was Bunker Kombat. Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Super Smash Brothers